


Gift Exchange

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: tfgift_exchange, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor and Drift exchange holiday gifts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s your wishlist! You got S-k-apegoat!  
> My OTPS:  
> \- Barricade/Bumblebee (Bay-verse/TFP/TF:U)  
> \- Blackout/Barricade (Bay-verse)  
> \- Breakdown/Knockout (TFP)  
> \- Megatron/Starscream (TFP)  
> \- Shockwave/Soundwave (TFP)  
> \- Drift/Perceptor (IDW)
> 
> Wishlist:  
> \- good with anything from fluff to nsfw as long as it includes my OTPS lol  
> \- if it has to xmas themed i’d like it to be cute and fluffy (sharing scarves etc)  
> \- Or a daddy!Soundwave sharing xmas with Rumble,Frenzy,Ravage and Laserbeak?  
> If whoever i’m paired with isn’t comfortable with drawing/writing my OTPs i’m okay with just a single character from the above list!

Drift had wondered where Perceptor had been going when he refused to meet him for their lunch breaks. Perceptor wondered why Drift wasn’t available to meet him for dinner. Whenever the question came up it was avoided. Perceptor would go on about his latest experiments, Drift would bring up Rodimus’ latest antics, or they would simply kiss each other until all questions, and all words were beyond thought. Both having insecurity issues to begin with, then realizing that their partners were keeping something from them was hard to take. On the day Perceptor had chosen to talk with Drift, Rodimus called a ship wide meeting.

“I’ve had a brilliant idea. We need a holiday. A holiday to celebrate love and appreciation. So I’ve come up with one. Captain’s Day! On Captain’s Day, you can show your love and appreciation for your Captain, me, by giving me gifts. And before Magnus can say something about this breaking the rules, you’re free to give gifts to others as well. Just don’t forget about me! Alright.? Dismissed.”

The allotted time passed with the same routine, neither bringing up their partner’s unavailability nor the hurt feelings it caused. Captain’s Day saw Rodimus calling another ship wide meeting at Swerve’s so that everyone could watch him open his gifts. After he’d chastised the few who hadn’t gotten him a present, or gotten him a gift he thought was unworthy, Rodimus called for, “Drinks all around! Drift’s buying!”

That had Perceptor heading out the door. He couldn’t sit by and watch. He couldn’t watch as Drift rushed to Rodimus’ side. He couldn’t watch as Drift sought out his captain’s attentions and was ignored. He couldn’t watch as Drift chose someone that wasn’t him - again. Perceptor was grabbed in the hall, and not by the person he’d expected, or maybe hoped.

“Perceptor? Why are you leaving? Did you not want to participate in the holiday? If you’re looking for Drift, he’s is still in there. I’ll bet you haven’t presented him with your gift, have you?” Rung. Perceptor had been visiting the psychiatrist to help deal with his abandonment issues, unwillingness to open up and allow someone close to him, his workaholic tendencies stemming from feeling his self worth was tied up in his mental abilities alone; it was amazing how many things he’d never realized were holding him back in his relations with others.

No. No, I haven’t, but Drift is… otherwise occupied with seeking our captain’s attentions. I can all but promise you he hasn’t even realized I’m gone.” Perceptor pulled his hand from the smaller mech. He rubbed at his wrist as though the touch had burned him; maybe it was the truth of the situation that burned at him instead.

“Perceptor, for all your intelligence you sometimes miss the most obvious things. Little things add up and can mean a big deal to some.” Rung held up his hand to stop the rebuttal he knew was coming. “I won’t ask you to remain at the party, or attempt to change your mind. Just promise me you won’t throw yourself into your work all night. You can’t escape the world that way.” Perceptor promised and left Rung for the safety of his lab.

It was easy to keep his promise to Rung. Perceptor couldn’t focus; his mind kept offering him images of Drift and Rodimus together at the party. There was no point in attempting to work, so after turning the lights off and locking up, Perceptor took a moment to gather himself and left. The closer he got he could hear the party was still in full swing. Rodimus was making sure Captain’s Day was one to remember. “Which means it will be welcome when he wants to repeat it.” Again his mind was assailed with images of their captain and a mech he had at one time hoped to claim as his own.

Rounding the final corner to his hallway, Perceptor saw Drift and Rung having what looked to be a heated conversation. Rung was casually propped against the wall sucking on an energon stick. Drift was decidedly less casual in his appearance. He was pacing, gesticulating sharply, clearly upset about something. Perceptor watched as Drift stopped, facing Rung. He stopped, spoke to the psychiatrist, scrubbed at his face, then gripped tightly at his helm as if it would fly apart. Rung barely shifted his head before calling out for Perceptor to join them. Drift looked shocked to see him, and even more shocked when Rung continued. “Drift was just looking for you.”

“He was?” Perceptor had meant to sound more skeptical and less shocked. He knew it did not come out that way by the looks he received. 

Rung nodded and bid them a good Captain’s Day with a smirk, leaving them alone in the hallway. An awkward silence settled heavily between them.

“I have something for you,” both said at the same time. Drift smiled before finding the floor very interesting to look at, but continued speaking after a beat. “I know it’s Captain’s Day, but Rodimus said we could get things for others. And well, I have something for you.” Drift never lifted his gaze. “If you want it, that is.”

“I have something for you as well. However, I’ve left it in my quarters. If you’ll give me just a moment.” Perceptor started to walk away, paused for a moment, then spoke again. “Unless you’d like to join me there?”

“You wouldn’t mind? I mean, I’d kind of like to give you your gift in private too. Or at least away from all this.” He gestured towards Swerve’s. “I think I’ve had my fill of watching how much the crew appreciates their captain for one day.”

They walked the rest of the way to Perceptor’s room in silence. Each sneaking glances in the other’s direction. Perceptor keyed the door open, letting Drift enter before following. “It isn’t much. I didn’t have as much time to work on it as I would have liked. If you don’t like it let me know. I haven’t celebrated a holiday like this in quite a long time, and well… I wasn’t sure what to…”

He pulled a package from his desk drawer and presented it to Drift. Drift in his excitement fumbled to take the offered package while handing Perceptor his gift. Both opened their gifts. Perceptor slowly taking time to preserve the packaging, and paper. Drift ripped into it to get to the contents inside. Inside were swaths of woven fabric, nearly identical except for the coloring. One was white, black and red, the other maroon, teal and grey. Drift pulled his free of its box and wrapped it around himself, grinning like a sparkling being offered a sweet treat. Perceptor set the gift’s packaging aside and pulled the fabric free holding it out as if to study it.

“A scarf?” Drift nodded as he took the scarf wrapping it around Perceptor.

“Yeah. I mean I know you don’t need it. And it’ll only be in the way, so it’s not like I expect you to wear it, but it’s your colors, and it was suggested to me that crocheting would be calming. So I tried it. I’m sorry it’s not a new piece of equipment for your lab, or something useful, but I wanted to get you something that was for just you and well.... Yeah.”

“I too was suggested crocheting by a friend and thought you might like something, uh in your colors, that would remind you of your time on Earth. It isn’t Japanese per se, but I didn’t know…” Drift silenced him with a kiss.

“It’s perfect. Did You make this? For me? With me in mind? That’s amazing. Thank you.” Another kiss. This one lingered. “Someone suggested you crochet? Who?”

“Rung. I’ve been seeing him for a few idiosyncrasies that I thought might be beneficial to work out should I wish to involve someone further in my life. I am aware I am not the easiest person...”

“You’ve been seeing Rung?” Drift smiled, gathered Perceptor’s hands into his, pulling him forward until their foreheads touched. The words he spoke were so softly spoken Perceptor had to still his breathing to hear them. “Me too.” Barely lit optics sought his out. “I’ve been seeing him too. I wanted to be better. To get over… my past. So I could be better. For you.”

The last words of Drift’s confession stole Perceptor’s breath. “For me?” The helm against his nodded. In his elation Perceptor kissed Drift hard, pulling the smaller frame tightly against his. “All, this time, I had imagined you were losing interest in me, in us.”

Drift pulled back enough to look Perceptor in the optics. “How in Primus’ name could I ever lose interest in you?” He was kissed again for that question.When that kiss broke Perceptor held Drift close as he spoke. “I began because I wanted to better, to learn to open up, to be more available. Because you deserve better, and I want to be better, for you.”

~oOo~

The next morning Brainstorm picked up the end of the scarf Perceptor was wearing and asked, “What’s with the fabric? Are you trying to be some kind of trendsetter or something?”

Perceptor grabbed his wrist, squeezing until the servo motors squealed. “Brainstorm, if you do not remove your hand from my person I will show you what it’s like to be on the receiving end of one of your ‘banned guns.’” Brainstorm was so in shock he missed the wink Perceptor gave Drift on his way out of the Rec Room. He did notice when Drift burst into cackling fits shortly after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I owe a huge thank you to teh_gelfling, Ladydragon76, and LB82 for editing me. This wouldn't be what it is without you all. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
